phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Naura Bakery
The Naura Bakery is a cake shop that first debuted in Phantasy Star IV, and has since appeared in several titles across the series. As their name implies, they serve a selection of cakes that can be consumed by players to grant benefits. Phantasy Star IV The Naura Bakery was first introduced in Phantasy Star IV. By travelling up north to the outskirts of Aiedo, but without leaving the town, then heading left, one could spot a lone house just outside the city walls. Entering the house will present an empty room with a single staircase. Below the staircase sat the Naura Bakery, run by a single cheery baker. This baker sells the Shortcake item, which is necessary for the Tinkerbell's Dog Hunter's Guild Request. Shop Phantasy Star Zero The Naura Bakery returns in Zero, referred to as Naura's Bakery. The Cake Shop is now run by the Naura Cake Sisters, a trio of sisters who manage the shop. Among them are the Eldest Sister, the Middle Sister, and the Youngest Sister. The Cake Shop is a very rare room that may spawn in the Ozette Wetlands or Gurhacia Valley. As with the closely related Pizza Shop, the Cake Shop can only be found in a dead end room. The target room is devoid of enemies, instead taking the appearance of a large restaurant where the Naura Cake Sisters are stationed. Upon finding the Cake Shop, you may talk to the sister in the back, who will ask you to find the youngest sister, who has gone missing. This will unlock a special Quest at the Quest Counter to find her. This Quest is necessary to receive the "World Protector" Title. While the Cake Shop does not directly sell any cakes, it hosts a variety of common and uncommon recovery items. Exclusive to this shop are two powerful cake-themed Spears that cannot be found anywhere else. Shop Phantasy Star Online 2 ]] The Naura Bakery returns as an Emergency Trial event. This event is typically extremely rare; it is possible to never see them even after hundreds of hours of gameplay. The Naura Bakery is based on its appearance in ''Phantasy Star Zero. It is a mobile bake shop in a red civilian van that can appear wherever ARKS seems to go. The shop, as usual, specializes in cakes, selling special consumables that can't otherwise be obtained, each providing unique bonus effects when used. The shop is managed by the Naura Cake Sisters. There are two possible Emergency Trials in which they will appear. In Emergency Code: Protect, the player must protect their goods from enemy attacks. If too many of them break before time expires, the player will fail the Trial. In Emergency Code: Escort, the Youngest Sister has gone missing; the player must find her and protect her from the local enemies before she returns to the Cake Shop. Upon completing the respective Emergency Trial, the Shop will be accessible. The shop has a limited quantity of stock, however, so it's recommended that you buy out every single cake. Certain Emergency Quests that are part of events will involve them appearing much more often, usually hosting event-themed inventory. Shop Category:Places in the Phantasy Star universe